bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Saliss Assetua
Description Saliss is an old elven woman whose job it is to tend to the Graveyard, her employees, the orcish crypt that Septabas had assimilated and work with corpses as the city requests of her. The art provided is of a very specific outfit that she very rarely wears, most of the time she wears dark robes befitting her profession. Saliss is a severe woman, one with a temper and one closed off to closeness to others. She drowns her sorrows in alcohol and does her best to hide her emotional scars when sober but is functionally incredibly poor at this. Regardless she can be very stable when certain pressure points of emotion aren't touched on and seems to enjoy discussions about the nature of faith and the world- feeling herself very versed in both. Saliss enjoys reading romantic fictions over tea in times when she takes breaks from maintaining and repairing the crypt from the damages that come with time and weather from the outside. History Saliss history is a bit muddled by emotional walls and alcohol, but she has revealed a number of things. She long ago purchased a pendent that connected her emotionally and mentally to her husband (thus far unnamed) so that when he was sent off to act as a mercenary in the war, they could keep in touch. However, at the end of her husbands life- when he was struck down in battle- she just happened to be tuned into the man at that very moment and felt everything that came to the man in the moment of his death. This understandably scarred her and caused her to become disillusioned with life, turning to a sect of Pharasma worship that sees all forms of death as an absolute certainty in fate. No one dies before their time in Saliss' eyes and as such all forms of resurrection are tantamount to profanity, but necromancy most of all. It was after her husbands death that she began to grow estranged from what family she had, she returned to her pre-marital name and turned to focus on her work and the bottle. During one of her days in work, she met with Kaysa who had come to visit the graveyard weekly, seeing a bit of herself in the woman woman, Saliss would invite the young shade elf for tea whenever she visited. It would seem curious then that she befriended a portal-folk wizard Bahb, whose focus of study sits with necromancy. The Murder of Peter The Grave Digger During the murder that occurred, Saliss was passed out drunk hardly 60ft away from the proceedings in her office. As such, when the time came that she was shown the body, the guilt she felt over the young mans death was immense. She aided Bahb, Valdis and Aislinn in determining the exact cause of death and helped deconstruct the scene, though she was incapable of withholding her emotions on the matter and was sobbing for most of the investigation. From there Saliss acted as a liaison between the adventurers and Peters family, and facilitating the resurrection of Peter. During the ritual, her beliefs regarding life and death was misinterpreted by Church as wariness of his holy symbol or the book he cast his spells from, which brought on a length of questioning for Peter when he was raised. With the syrinx' paranoia triggered, Saliss grew more and more concerned at the line of questioning, which only exacerbated the situation. The pride of Church and Bahb bumped heads leading to their joined, disgruntled exit from the scene- with Peter and Saliss left to discuss what was next. Abilities * Saliss has shown an adept knowledge of anatomy and an understanding of wounds enough to identify the murder weapon and oddities surrounding it without the use of magic when Peter was murdered. Relations * Its hinted at having a familial relation to Seren * Employer of Peter, there are hints that these two may possibly have a more intimate connection but it is yet unconfirmed * Ally (?) to The Cobalt Quing * Friend of Kaysa Nightbreeze Trivia - Adventurer's Notes Feel free to edit this section, adding comments, notes and opinions from your own character based on their current interactions with them. "They were alright" - Your Characters Name Here.